


All That Matters

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Franky's heart is in the right place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Robin exudes elegance, maturity, and grace. Franky does not.-Franky assumes Robin doesn't like the stares and whispers that inevitably happen when they go out together. He decides to change that--and himself in the process.
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	All That Matters

Franky sat on the floor of his workshop, deep in thought. The Sunny was docked on a new island, and he had taken Robin out for a stroll through the town the previous night. As usual, people stared. They'd never seen a cyborg before and have surely never seen one without pants.

Unfortunately, this was hardly the first time this had happened. The story was always the same: he'd try and take Robin somewhere nice, only to result in receiving weird looks and rude stares from the citizens of the island. He didn't care, he was proud of his style and was used to stares and whispers by now.

He was worried about Robin though. Surely, she didn't like the way people stared at them as she tried to hold a conversation, or the way people would give a wary glance at them when they walked by? He could only imagine the paranoia he was inadvertently causing by just being himself. Today was the day he changed all of that. With a newfound energy, Franky stood up and marched out of his workshop and out onto the deck.

"Hey, Franky! Join us!" Luffy and Usopp cried, in the middle of some sort of game they had made up. Franky walked past them without a second glance, a man on a mission. He simply jumped off the ship and continued his determined gait. "Huh...I wonder what got into him."

As he walked through the town, he was calculating how much time he had before he was supposed to meet with Robin on the ship.

"I have about four hours before we're supposed to go out again...That should be plenty of time!" He thought, a devious grin growing on his face as he started to run to his destination with excitement.

———————————————————

Robin sat on the steps of the Sunny, waiting for Franky. The edges of her skirt tickled her calves as they caught the breeze and brushed against them. She wore a light blue tank top and a matching turquoise wrap to combat the chilled air. From what she had heard, Franky had left the ship without a word and hadn't come back since. She tapped her fingers against the cool wood of the steps, knowing he'd be back soon. He never missed a date. It was only a matter of time until he returned.

Suddenly, footsteps were quickly approaching the Sunny. Robin stood up, trying to peek over the edge of the ship at who it was. Before she could get a good look, they jumped up and boarded the Sunny with a familiar leap.

"Franky?" Robin asked aloud, unsure of herself. The person before her had the same stature as her lover, but everything that made him Franky was gone. There was no Hawaiian shirt revealing a gold chain, no speedo revealing toned legs, and no electric blue pompadour pointed to the sky.

Instead, he wore a dark mauve button down under a leather jacket—and what surprised Robin the most—belted pants reaching the cyborg's ankles. Franky had also opted to wear dark colored loafers instead of walking around barefoot. His pompadour was combed back, in an attempt to make it look shorter than it really was (he must have emptied out his cola bottles to make his hair obey the laws of gravity again). The colors of his outfit were muted and dark, no longer screaming the personality that Franky has.

"Alright, Robin, ready to go?" He asked, as if nothing about him was changed.

"You're dressed so nicely—are we going somewhere fancy?" Robin giggled. "If so, I'll need to get changed into something more appropriate—"

"No!" Franky said quickly. "I just..." Robin looked curiously at him, her eyes gazing at him through long lashes. She truly had no idea what was going on in that beautiful brain of his. Franky reached to scratch his head as he normally did when in deep in thought, but stopped himself short when he realized it would probably muss his hair up.

"Well I—I figured you probably didn't like all the staring folks do when we're out, and I know a lot of it is because of how I look, so I tried to dress more like you..." Franky's eyes were cast down on the grass of the Sunny, face flushed as he realized how dumb his idea sounded out loud.

A tender hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Franky, look at me." Hesitantly, he gazed up and saw Robin standing before him. "I love you for you, in all of your tropical shirts and speedos. I love your pompadour and your super poses. I love you. If people stare when I hold your hand or kiss your cheek, so be it." Robin brushed back a bit of hair that had fallen onto Franky's forehead.

"All that matters is that I—" Robin kissed Franky's forehead.

"—love—" Robin kissed Franky's nose.

"—you." Robin kissed Franky's lips, savoring the way they seemed to perfectly fit hers.

As Robin pulled away, a noticeable pink tinge was on Franky's face. Robin smiled one of her signature grins, making Franky's heart flutter even more.

"Go get changed. I'm sure you're itching to get out of those clothes." All Franky could do was nod dumbly before stumbling away to change. He took a few steps before spinning on his heel.

"Robin?" Robin glanced up.

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Franky dashed off again, leaving Robin with a blush of her own. She sat down on the steps of the Sunny once more, this time using her finger to trace hearts onto the wood.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first Frobin piece! it took me a while to figure out where I wanted it to go, but i like what i made!  
> This was for Week 2 of FRobin Autumn 2020 held by @FrobinFanDays/FrankyandRobin on tumblr/twitter! Go check out the other works!


End file.
